1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the running of a tape, and further relates to a tape recorder usable by allowing the selection of either the stopping action of a function under an operational condition or the provision of alarm of the stop condition, if necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional tape recoders, one type is provided with an automatic shut-off function for detecting the state when a tape reaches a final end, for then stopping running of the tape, and then restoring all the functions to the original condition. The other type is provided with a so-called ending alarm function for detecting the state when a tape reaches a final end and providing information relating thereto.
These tape recorders, however, generate a substantial sound when a tape reaches a final end, so that if the recording is carried out in a comparatively quiet place, the surroundings of that place are disturbed whenever the tape reaches the final end.
Therefore, it is strongly desired to construct a tape recorder by detecting the state when the tape reaches the final end and selecting and providing an informing sound generated on the basis of this state, if necessary.